pokemon the aura of hope : the legend begins
by Flamingphoenix1384
Summary: Ash Ketchum's life just got a bit more complicated the alpha stops interfering in the business of human beings,the chosen true parentage and what his life turns out to be can be a bit strange but there is no second thoughts now that the alpha has gone back in time to correct his mistakes,the chosen's life was already complicated now it will turn from bad to worse as they are here .
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:I do not own pokemon it belongs to nintendo

prelouge: the alpha's mistake

In a small part of a ruin stood a quadruped pokemon , it was white with a golden ring on its back there was nothing but darkness covering it no one nearby and his face was covered with regret , he began to talk to no one in particular .

"It's hard to say this but I _**Arceus**_ , the creator of this universe , made a mistake , interfering with human lives , I never thought that the cause of the end of my reign would be my own silly mistake , what you ask? I interfered with the lives of people , well one person in particular , Ash Ketchum , or is it time for me to say his true name , _**Ashton Aaron Cornelius Corbett**_ , yes Corbett he was never a child of Delia , he was adopted he was supposed to have cobalt blue eyes but I changed it to brown he never was supposed to have those scars , but he looked too much like his _**father**_ , I had to do it so that he could live a peaceful life and forget all about his true family , so that _**they**_ didn't find him , but to think it was all in vain , that I finally had to reverse time to stop me from making those _**mistakes**_ but I have to do this so that there might be a tomorrow but stopping me from making those changes to him It does not stop there I have to change one _**simple thing**_ one that could change the world , how ? even I can't comprehend that, but it all started that fine morning , the simple thing that I have to change is nothing at all , actually , all I have to do is stop me from doing anything and wait for time to correct itself , the problem is that the chosen might live but it changes his lifestyle completely he might not even save us when we are in danger but it is all for a good thing , we were too greedy last time but this time he has a choice , we made him lose all those leagues , we made his pokemon lose their power everytime he entered a new region , but this time , we are giving him his own _**freewill**_ . But on the good side atleast there will be a _**chosen**_ to save the world but still he might not be that cheerful kid you all saw but he will be one that you will _ **never forget**_. You might not see me exactly after this , you'll still see the me of the past or a few minutes later the present but the future me of that timeline won't remember a thing that happened , if everything goes according to plan , we all might all live , but I am having second thoughts about this , what if somethin happens because of _**them**_ but there is no more time to think now , all that is going to happen might be either good or bad but we have no choice the survival of this world for now depends on a boy I should be going now for this might be good bye but for now lets see how the boy's life turns out to be . "

and with that the alpha pokemon began to concentrate , his elemental plates slowly starting to glow and with one final scream , the ruins of what was the hall of origin glowed before shattering into a million peices and when the light died down , all that was left there was complete emptiness nothing else the world now lies in the hands of a boy and his group of friends whose stories we shall now see.

this is the first chapter of my first fic hope you like it and please send your questions via a review


	2. Chapter one : pallet town

chapter one : pallet town's new visitors

"hey" - speech

'hey' - thoughts

-(xxx)- - time skip

[hey] - poke talk

{hey} - telepathy

disclaimer : I do not own pokemon it belongs to nintendo

chapter one : Pallet town's new visitors

It was a peaceful morning in pallet town interupted by an occasional crow of the dudrio most towns would be asleep but this town always woke up early and started its daily work lazily that was until it happened, a huge blast near the outskirts of the town threw people of their foot everyone turned to look there to see a huge mushroom cloud .

21 year old Red was one of the residents of pallet town, the winner of the ninth pokemon indigo league championship and the current hidden champion of kanto, he would have immediatly gone to investigate the blast if it wasn't for the doorbell, "Red the doorbell" Delia called out, he and Delia were now together after meeting through his best friend and Delia's brother, the world champion, they were going to get married in the time of a month or so, he decided that whoever caused the blast could wait and went to the door to open it, he was surprised at what he saw, a woman looking really tired and wearing bloodied and tarterred clothes, who had black hair, cerulean blue eyes and a beautiful face was standing in front of him, he recogonized her immediately "sis what happened..." Red was cut off by the woman who managed a weak and surprised look and said with what little strength "...Brother ...help..." and pointed a finger at the site of the blast , Red immediately shouted out, "Delia come quick I have to go now!" Yellow or actually Delia came up there, she immediately took notice of the woman in front of her and went to her aid , the woman finally managed a weak " Alex " that no one heard before passing out .

Red was running through the forest surrounding pallet town with his everfaithful Aero,an aerodactyl soaring above , the place where the blast occured was only a few meters away , but what he saw surprised him completely, his friend, the world champion, Alexander Corbett was standing in front of him , fighting for his life, without thinking he dived in and began to fight alongside him.

-(time skip : a few hours later) -

When red came to, he was lying on his bed back at his house, the first thing that came to his mind was how he came here, that's when he noticed the gallade by him, he assumed that it had to belong to Alex, he sat up for a moment and then went down the stairs, he immediately saw Delia who was tending to the wounds of her brother, who was still out cold, "Oh you're awake, so mind to answer a question that goes like where did you find my brother?" Delia asked, "I found him in the epicentre of the blast, should have figured that should have been caused by him " he replied, Delia satisfied with the answer went off to dispose of the blood filled cloth that she used to wipe the wounds of the world champion, Red then went off to check on his sister who was still asleep . He still couldn't help but wonder how long his sister and his best friend had been together, he had a good idea of why they were looking so tired and who was chasing them, 'It had to be _**them**_ ' he thought, he then noticed his sister waking up, and asked "Hey sis care to explain?" "explain what " she asked back " well pretty much everything " Red said "well we were chased by _**them**_ and Alex told me to get help while he held them back and you pretty much know why _**they**_ were chasing us and also everything that happened after speaking of him, how is he doing? " she asked, " well he is fine, still out cold but fine " he said wondering what was going to happen next .

second chapter is here please read send your questions via review. the next chapter will be much bigger than this.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer : I do not own pokemon in any form it belongs to nintendo

chapter two : _**they**_ are here

It was twelve when Alex woke up, no one was around, he was in his friend's house, there was a knock at the door, he went up and opened it, his sister, Delia, was standing in front of him, " Oh you're awake! " she said, " Well, yeah " Alex replied, still a bit tired, " Atleast you thought of visiting " she said happily, " Visit ? no, no, no, you got it all wrong " Alex said mischeviously " Oh yeah? then why are you here ? mister " she said with a bit of anger, " Me well I'm here to live in this town " Alex said smiling at Delia's angry face turn into happy and surprised.

-(time skip : 6 years)-

time : 1600 hours

Three five year old kids were playing in a small park in western pallet town, their mothers were talking, the three kids, Ash, Calem and Gary were now starting to play hide and seek, eight pokemon following them, a pichu, a riolu, a ralts, a froakie, a charmander and a treecko belonging to Ash, an espurr and an eevee belonging to calem and gary respectively, they headed to the forest nearby without their mother's notice, meanwhile, someone was looking at them well hidden in the trees nearby,

[in the secret hide out]

" Agent Archie reporting boss the target is in sight should I proceed with capturing the brown eyed one with the red cap sire ?" the figure now introduced as Archie asked,

" No, wait for the night to fall and also forget about _**target K**_ capture the one with blue eyes he is now _**target**_ _ **D**_ _ **Z**_ we were looking for him all over and he'll be just perfect for the experiment along with _**target**_ _ **D**_ _ **A**_ that I've sent Maxie to capture in Hoenn and squadron dusk will assist you in this mission and report at midnight after you have captured him and also bring his pokemon they too will be used in _**project**_ _ **D**_ " the boss said,

" Yes sire, as you say sire, hail the _**syndicate**_ , agent Archie out " Archie switched off the screen of his pokenav and sighed, ' the poor kids ' he thought even thinking of what the boss and his squadron of scientists had planned made him nervous, Oh how had he gotten into this mess? he asked himsef for the millionth time, once this was over he would go back to being a trainer or maybe even join the police force and help them in busting out the syndicate.

-(time skip : 7 hours)-

Young Ash just said goodnight to his parents, he then went up to his room and sat up in his bed and began stare through the window at the stars, Ash, Calem and Gary were different from the other children in pallet, they even read big fat books on pokemon theories, they were kind of the only kids like that in pallet town, so they were usually considered as weirdos by the other kids of their age group.

Meanwhile, squadron dusk had arrived, agent Archie was standing under Ash's window, he then ordered the small squad of black wearing men to shoot a hook.

the sudden sound startled Ash, he went near the window and oppened it, suddenly two hands grabbed him and chloroformed him, archie was standing on the window sill, he quitely placed a note that no one saw and slid down on the rope, and put the limp body of Ash on an sharpedo, the others of the group took the pokemon that were sleeping on the bed and made of to the seashore and mounted their water pokemon and quickly disappeared even before anyone could spot them.

-(time skip : 8 hours)-

The next morning, Ash's father, Alex went up to Ash's room to wake him up, when he arrived, there was nothing but a small peice of paper on the table, a note, Alex quickly grabbed it and his confused look went out of his face, instead, it was filled with horror, in the note, it was written in bold letters, 'your son has been kidnapped by the syndicate' nothing else, he quickly ran down to Sara, and gave her the note, her eyes were full of fear, she fainted, as Alex caught her.

Alex immediately phoned to the g-men, the issue had gone beyond his hands, he just uttered one sentence, "the syndicate has my son." there was immediate response, Lance immediately called to each and every one of the world champion trainers, this needed immediate attention, the syndicate hadn't oppereated in a long time, if there was somthing going on right now, it was defnitely big, the first call was to Gold, he was quick to respond, there was to be a meeting held, at the world stadium, he will be there, next, it went on to , Silver,Crystal, Blue, Red, Pearl, Diamond and Platinum, Wallace, Steven, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha, Black, White, X, Y, Emerald, they all responded positive, Lance finally went on to call Ruby and Saphire, "hey Ruby, a bit of a pro..." he began, "No time Lance, I'm in a bit of a big problem myself, May's been kidnapped, a note said that it was the syndicate, if I get them in my hands, I'm gonna crush them to pulp. " Ruby said, in a really angry voice, "then this might interest you, Alex's son Ash has been kidnapped too, guess who did it? the suyndicate. Just so you know there is a meeting in the world stadium." Lance said knowing that Ruby would sure come, with a sigh and a bit of sadness in his eyes, lance turned to do his work.

Meanwhile, Ash had woken up, he was in a strange cell and someone was beside him, he tried to remember what happened, but all he got was the face of the man who kidnapped him, the other person woke up and after realizing her hands were tied, she looked right to see Ash, "Who are you? " she asked, " I'm Ash, and you are? ash replied, a smile visible on his face, " I'm May, where are we?" she replied, "I don't know." Ash said, "well well well, over with the introductions? fine then, you are in an highly developed labarotory of the syndicate, well, You are here to be experimented on and well, it starts now" a voice said, Ash looked around and spotted nothing, "where are you ?" he shouted, instead, the ropes tying him cut open and 7 pairs of same sized tubes came up, in the smaller, ones, were their pokemon, and the two other tubes were empty, suddenly the two mechanical arms snatched them both and threw them inside the tubes, the tubes started to gradually fill with a strange liquid, Ash and May screamed, along with their pokemon, but in vain, but from a mansion in the woods of sinnoh, bloodcurdling screams could be heard.

Sorry, the chapter took long but is over now, from now, I will be posting every weekend.


End file.
